


Hobbies

by SailoLee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Gaming, M/M, Master/Slave, Niche Kink, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailoLee/pseuds/SailoLee
Summary: Keith and Lance have found a way to combine their hobbies.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I got like 3 of these to post today all Klance revolving lol. We're back to using the kink wheel! I might as well just compile all these into a list which ones I used the kink wheel for. I also plan to do some Sterek and more BakuDeku and probably a few others using the wheel. Enjoy!

Keith sat perfectly still, attention focused solely on the screen before him, eyes peeled for enemies, His body shifted to the right in time with the character peeking from behind the wall before both straightening in tandem once more. Since returning to Earth, downtime for the Paladins had been excessive. Once everything had been squared away people seemed to just drop them without a care. Leaving all the Paladins a bit stir crazy after so long fighting day to day usually ending in mind-numbing exhaustion so palpable they had no energy for boredom. Now many of them had to find other hobbies and jobs to pass the time.

Pidge probably had the easiest time all things considered. She went to work with her family while moonlighting as an alien translator for many nations around the galaxy. Hunk also had very few issues, having met up with the chef from the space mall and opening their own, now wildly popular restaurant on Earth. They were looking to expand within the next year to a second restaurant in Hunk’s hometown and then possibly back to the space mall. Shiro was kept busy with the Atlas crew and Allura had the burgeoning Altean colony. Which left Keith and Lance to the wayside.

Keith could theoretically go back to The Blade, hunting down war criminals and the like. However he was very hard pressed to accept their offer for one large reason.

Lance was suffering. He was very good at hiding behind his funny, kind of dumb persona, as he’d always been but everyone could see the cracks. He needed the stability, however small, being a paladin had brought to his life. And without something to hold him down, he drifted aimlessly. He stayed with Allura for a bit, trying to kindle a new relationship, but they quickly discovered that they weren’t a good pair and broke it off. He had even been with the Atlas for a bit but being in a military setting made him more antsy than anything. Any click of a gun, every motion made at him too fast from an unfamiliar face had him switching back into Paladin mode. It only took one bad instance of him violently throwing a cadet to the ground when they jumped on his back to have Shiro referring him to a therapist. His PTSD diagnosis wasn’t very surprising, but still highly unwelcomed in his life, and it was decided that being near places combat could be possible was not a good idea for Lance. He needed something more steady. With the other paladins busy with their own lives he turned to the only source of stability he had left. Which very oddly enough led him to Keith.

Sure they had created a good relationship in space, one based around mutual trust and acceptance through Voltron and literally having to keep each other from dying at every turn, but he had been nowhere _near_ ready for the level of clinging Lance exhibited with him. He had come over everyday for months, dragging Keith out to shop or eat, cooking for him inviting him to family events which had been an experience of its own. Being surrounded by Lance’s loud and boisterous family had been overwhelming at first, but he came to love the sense of unity and love that he was encased in by people who clearly loved each other and treated him just the same. All that time together began compiling until Keith started to realize he had real, _true_ feelings for Lance. They had moved from whatever they became as fellow Paladins to dating seemingly overnight. And apparently none of the other Paladins were at all surprised by this, simply congratulating them. What was surprising was Keith’s new hobby he managed to pick up.

Lance had taught him to play shoot-em-up video games during his impromptu visits. And Keith ended up being _exceedingly_ good at them. After a bit of coaxing he started streaming, sans a face cam, and made a bit of money from subscribers. Then he began entering tournaments, and before he knew it he was being hailed as one of the best up and coming pro-gamers in the nation. And although he enjoyed gaming, he had found a secondary talent he never would have dreamed of doing a few years ago. Turns out there was a bit of a niche kink community for ‘distracted sex’ that was looking for some fresh blood. And both Keith and Lance saw an opportunity to combine two hobbies at the same time.

Keith was brought out of his gaming space by a shifting sound. He leaned back a bit and flicked at Lance’s noise. “Stay still, you’re making me lose my focus.” Lance couldn’t answer, his mouth currently stuffed full with Keith’s cock, but he gave an affirming hum which satisfied Keith enough to turn his attention back to the game. Tying up his boyfriend and using him as a cock-warmer during streaming sessions was a favorite of their followers. Keith didn’t quite understand what was so sexy about it but he wasn’t going to complain. He wasn’t going to turn down a blowjob. And Lance's fairly newfound cam boy hobby was perfect for a situation like this. Leaning forward a bit Keith started rapidly hitting buttons, having located an enemy sniper. They exchanged fire but ultimately Keith was killed after being distracted once again by Lance’s shifting movement.

“Dammit Lance!” Snarling in frustration Keith grabbed Lance’s hair and shoved him down, the gurgling chokes he made filling his ears. Whenever Keith did this he would hold him down on his cock until he respawned which was usually just long enough for Lance’s face to turn red from the lack of oxygen. Those little moments of being utterly helpless got to Lance in the best way. Momentarily pulling him off, Keith muttered just loud enough for the microphone to pick up, “Don’t make me punish you in front of all these people.” The chat lit up at that, just like they knew it would. “Yes master.” Lance purred before taking Keith back in his mouth and allowing Keith’s attention to drift back to the game.

Keith figured after this round he would have Lance crawl in his lap and sit on his cock for a few rounds before the stream final. That was still hours away though, to both of their delight.

**Author's Note:**

> You know when I was writing this I was worried that maybe I dove too deep into my own weird niche kink of distracted sex while video gaming. Now I'm worried maybe I didn't dive in deep enough 🤔


End file.
